Cutting Loose
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: Kyanna's sick of her boyfriend Dario treating her like garbage. From messing around with other women, to running with the local gang, he's done it all. Well, no more. Miss Delrio's gonna put her keys on the coffee table and leave. No way is she going to bring a kid into the world with such a deadbeat. Momma was right about him all along. (A Kyanna origins story!)
1. Cutting Loose

**I've been meaning to write something like this for a while now. Would you like to see Kyanna's ex? I don't usually put together short one-thousand word stories for Huniepop, but I gave it a try this time.**

 ** **You don't need any prior knowledge of my Hunie series to read this one. Worry not however, frequent readers, this story also slots into the main series nicely for you guys, too****

 **For now I'm going to mark this story as completed, but if you'd like to see a little more then please let me know. Let's get started!**

* * *

 **Cutting Loose  
**

Kyanna was tired of all of this shit – all of the countless excuses – all of the endless ducking around issues with half-justifications. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"So… care to explain to me why that girl was in your bed? _In our bed?"  
_

Tonight was the night she made some ground. It was that or the door, no middle ground this time. Would she have to stare like this forever, giving the sharpened dagger treatment just to be given the decency of an answer?

"C'mon, chica. It's not what you think."

The wall of muscles and tattoos finally rose from his chair, focusing his gaze as if he was so wounded, so hurt, brushing a hand through his greasy black hair. It was the same thing every time. No matter what he'd chosen to do that day. Smashed out of his skull drunk? _C'mon, chica._ So out of his mind on God knows what that he didn't know where he was? _Sorry, chica._ A girl stopped him in the street and asked why he hadn't answered her calls? _Won't happen again, chica._

Well, this time around, chica was sick of it. Chica was going to stand her ground until he spoke up like a real man, which he wouldn't, but that only made things easier.

Hands on her hips, Kyanna only pushed things harder, "Well, Dario? You're not painting yourself in the best light here, dude. _I'm waiting_."

"Whatever you say, babes. Shit I don't have to sit here listening to you talk smack when I ain't done anything wrong. _Por el amor de mierda._ Just trust me…. It wasn't what you think. _She came onto me…"_

Her lover flexed his rippled arms, his scruffy, roguish features pulled tight in a dark, angry scowl. Stage two. If he couldn't win on excuses and bullshit, he'd try making a gal feel bad.

"Her name was Crissy… Saw her at the gym. She'd been cryin' her eyes out. Told me she was having a bad time and- Look…. I made a mistake. Wasn't-"

No. That was enough. No matter where this colorful story was going, it wouldn't explain away why she found _dear sweet Crissy_ with her huge tits pinning Dario to the bed, riding him like a bull at an old Texan carnival.

Kyanna couldn't help but laugh – eyes of heartfelt violet narrowed with absolute scorn. "You know something, bro? 'S almost funny how you bring girls back to our place and wipe away their tears. I'm carrying your freaking baby Dario… and you don't do a thing when I cry…."

She wasn't going to cry this time. No sir. Not a chance in Hell. She'd Turn around, leave her keys on the table, and walk away. This was the last straw. _Her beloved_ was already knee deep in trouble in a million different ways. There was a very good chance he'd be locked up again in a couple of weeks.

"C'mon, Kyanna. You're my woman for life…." Dario made a grab for her arm, holding her in place with that same sour, serpent's smile. Oh, she couldn't wait to hear what he had to say for himself now. "I promise you…. I can make a change. I'll do anything… anything you want."

Now he was pleading – how sad. How pathetic. Pathetic because she already knew just how hollow it all was. Dario Esteban was a ride or die cholo, and mother was right in warning her all along. Heck, even Nora was right, and how often did she poke her head out of the sand and get involved with the family?

Kyanna brushed Dario's hand away, carefully leaning against the couch for support as she slipped on her shoes. So many bitter words ran through her thoughts. "I dropped out of school for you… turned my back on my fam to stay by your side… and why?"

"Because you love me." His words brought a painful twinge as she reached for the door handle. It was almost impossible to believe him by now. "Because you've been my number one since the start… cuz I can't-"

No way – she wasn't going to allow the pain in her chest to hold her down. No matter how much it pierced hearing him beg, she was going to leave.

Turning back one last time, Kyanna brought their eyes together, gazing into him with everything she had. "That's where you're wrong, Dario. It got harder and harder to love you with every passing day… and if you really loved me."

Now to put the nasty grease ball in his place. "There wouldn't _be_ any other girls to begin with…. A real man would've been there for me… for me and his son. I ain't carrying this little fella for another six months just to see him messed up by all this."

"Don't walk away from me, Kyanna." An emotional warning from a desperate, desperate man. "If you leave then I'll never forgive you. I gave you everything, sweetness."

"Well," Kyanna smiled with ice. Just this once she wanted to make him feel the way she'd been forced to feel what must've been more than a dozen times by now. "Guess you'll have to hate me, won't you? Take care of yourself, _Pendejo._ "

The keys were down on the table and at long last, Kyanna was walking away. Out of the door and down the hallway. If it was a choice between facing the world with nothing but the money in her purse and spending another day sleeping beside _him_? Well, the choice was obvious, wasn't it?

Then again, she wasn't really all that alone. Not when she thought about it. The joys of having a huge family. A fragile smile curved her lips as she stopped by the door of the elevator, fishing the phone from her purse between pressing the elevator call button.

There was nothing better than watching Dario stand there at the other side of the hall, eying her like _she_ was some kind of traitor for finally having enough. Yet the tiresome sight of his face vanished as those creaky elevator doors shut.

Freedom at last. True freedom. A chance to get back on her feet and reconnect with the people that mattered. Mom, dad, her brothers and sisters. Damn, maybe even Nora if she could track the rough and ready girl down.

Smiling at the thought, Kyanna swiped her finger across the screen of her smartphone. The dial tone felt hopeful, filling her with a quiet, warm glow.

"Sí? Who is it?"

It'd been so long since she'd heard mom's voice. Slouching against the wall, the Latina girl breathed a thankful sigh. "Momma… it's me," Kyanna spoke softly, a gentle tear of sentiment leaking from her eye. "I'm coming home…."

Never had she thought that the weight of the world could be lifted from her shoulders with three simple words.

 **End**

* * *

 **There you have it. My Hunie short is finished. I hope you enjoyed it! If you'd like to leave some feedback you're more than welcome do so, too. I'm grateful to everybody that reads my stories.**

 **Also, would you like to see some cool Kyanna characterisation? Why not check out 'Braving the Plunge' by Cypher DS?**

 **As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam studio! I'll see you in the next story. Thanks again!**


	2. Nora's Two Cents

**I thought I'd write this short continuation to round things off and tie everything together. That and I've really wanted a reason to write more about Kyanna for a while. I keep asking myself though, should this short story roll into Hairdresser? Take a look and let me know!  
**

 **As always, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nora's Two Cents**

Today was the day when everything was going to change. Silence fell across the courtroom, bringing Kyanna's nervous heartbeat to a sharp, ringing in her ears. The jury had been in deliberation for hours now. It was about time to see just what would happen to Dario for all of the countless things he'd done to hurt people around town.

Was it nasty that Kyanna felt excited over this? Nope, 'course it wasn't. Guys like him didn't know anything but the seedier places in life. All they ever did, all he ever did when they were together, was take, and take some more. He'd never cared about her - not beyond what was between her legs. It'd been a little less than a year since they split up, and spending more time with momma and her younger siblings made that painful truth clearer.

 _'Maldición... I was young and I loved you so much... Didn't see what you were doing to me 'till it was too late. Now though, Dario? You can find someone else to treat like shit. I'm though with you. No regrets about walkin' away.'_

"We've reached a verdict. Please remain quiet in court."

This was the second time Kyanna's _beloved_ had been in trouble since they seperated? This time around? It looked like he'd be going away for a longer stint. Gang fighting. Surprise surprise.

Dario looked well-dressed compared to his usual. He'd cleaned up, washed his hair, was wearing a simple white shirt and pants. When the judge locked eyes with him, he didn't budge, didn't even flinch. Same as usual. He was even predictable when his back was against the wall.

"Dario Esteban," the judge spoke up, stern and serious - all business. "I've looked over all applicable points and heard many witness statements. You're no stranger to this courtroom and it doesn't appear that you hold a great deal of remorse for your actions. You're an individual known to have violent tendencies and your intent to cause Mister Sanchez bodily harm was beyond doubt."

Of course, Dario scoffed, folding his arms, smiling like a cat with its cream.

"Therefore I'll be be coming down on you much harder this time - despite the history between yourself and Mister Sanchez. Your sentence is a year, with the chance of parole granted in six months. This court is adjourned. Bailiff. Please escort the defendant to the cells."

Kyanna felt the weight of the world leave her shoulders. The last of the chains that held her in place fell away, and boy did it feel wonderful!

"Well. That's the end of that. Won't be seein' him for a while, eh, chica?"

She turned - taking in the all too comforting sight of her familia. Nora. Her distant cousin. Focus on the distant. Tall, sharp dressing, fiery and sassy all in one. Rough and ready to rumble at a moment's notice, but always dependable, when you could track her down, at least. The girl sure had a habit of turning up unannounced, kinda like today.

"I know, right? Thanks for comin' along today, Nora. You're a real gem."

"Eh, don' sweat it, girl. You know I got your back. 'Sides, that Pendejo jerkoff's had it coming for a loooong time. Good to see him finally getting what he deserves. Fuckin' asshole."

No argument there. Kyanna sighed with relief, sitting back in her seat, watching as the downstairs emptied out. Finally left alone with Nora, she smiled, basking in that lovely feeling of release.

"C'mon! Let's bail and grab a bite to eat before I go pick up Philly from momma's place. I've still got so many things to move into the new apartment. It's seriously cray how many storage boxes I have. That 'n... well."

"Sup?" Nora asked with a cool smile. "You're redder than a stoplight there."

"Kinda... promised I'd see this guy tonight. It's nothing serious. We're just friends but... he's real nice."

What was it with Nora giving that look? Half teasing, half-curious. All annoying.

"A new guy, huh? Well fuck, you didn't tell me 'bout this. Kyanna, girl, you better spill the deets over coffee."

Oh great. Now the black sheep of the family wanted all the info. Well, there went any plan of keeping her new friend secret from momma and the rest of the huge, sprawling Delrio clan. Shit she had too many cousins.

"Fiiiine. If you insist. Shit I never should'a said anything."

* * *

"So you met him at the bar?

Nora tapped her fingers against the hardwood of their booth table, eyes of bright blue holding Kyanna in place. Was she asking for the sake of being nosy or out of concern? It was hard to tell.

"Yeah," Kyanna nodded, trying with everything she had to keep her cheery smile from breaking free and lighting up the quiet venue. Nutmeg was the gossip shop of Glenberry and everybody knew it. "You know Lusties, yeah? Place with the crazy loud EDM 'n the cheap drinks? Bumped into him at the door. He was with two of his friends. He's in a band. We started talking and well... he was nice. Shy but nice."

"Ohhhhh a musician," Nora snapped her fingers, giving a smooth chuckle. "Damm _Primito_. You know how to pick 'em. How's he look? Kinda guy I'd take for a ride? Gotta make sure _Tia's_ favorite's takin' care of herself... 'specially after Dario."

"C'mon Nora!" Kyanna waved her curiosity away, the heat in her cheeks rising higher. Why'd she have to make a big deal out of everything? "You really think I'd snap a pic of the guy when I only met him a little whi-"

"You? Little cousin? Yeah. I do. " Her elder cousin gave a snap of the fingers, that cocky smirk of hers getting bigger by the second. "Now. You gonna hand over that phone so I can see what you're goin' all mushy over?"

Defeated, and so easily too. Kyanna pouted, sliding her phone across the table. "I don't like you."

"Sure you don't. Hah! 'S why I'm the first person you call when you need a helping hand. Now... let's see what you're gettin' so hot 'n heavy over, yeah?"

All Kyanna could bring herself to do was watch - her cheeks on fire. Strange. That big shit eating grin of Nora's dropped for a second - turning into a frown. It only lasted for a flash, but it was there, all right. More than that. _She was scowling._

"Something wrong?"

"Na, Kyanna. Don't sweat it. 'S all good."

Nora was back to her usual self in a second flat - sliding the compact smartphone into the middle of the table. A casually dressed blond guy, long messy hair, ripped jeans and a baggy tee shirt was huddled together with a pair of his friends, twin brothers covered in tattoos with long chestnut hair, in Lusties doorway. The snapshot was enough to make Kyanna feel warm inside.

"Not bad." Nora whistled, taking a sip of her coffee. "Wouldn't mind a piece of that ass myself. He got a name?"

"Mike." Kyanna pulled her phone back, hiding the picture away with a swipe of her thumb. She'd had enough her older cousin invading her guy bubble today. "He's called Mike. You sure you're okay, Nora? I swear... You're looking a little cloudy over there."

With a cool smile, the badass girl nodded, kicking back into the cushion of her booth and closing her eyes for a moment, giving a terse breath. "Great. I'm totally great. Tell you what, 'lil cousin. I'm even gonna do ya a solid. That guy you got there looks nice enough. I'll-"

She paused for a moment, almost as if she was biting her tongue or something. "Lemme babysit for you tonight. I'll be outta town after this week so it's the least I can do. My way of sayin' good luck 'n all. But you gotta do me a favor in return, you got it?"

A favor. What was Nora getting at, here? Oh well, didn't matter. Kyanna was thankful for the save.

"Alrighty," the single mother smiled to show her gratitude. "Whatever you want. I totally owe you for this one, Nora!"

"Okay then." The elder Delrio's lips curved upward, so very self-assured. "You ever get that guy in bed... You make him bust a nut twice over. Once for you and once for me, you with me?"

"Damn!" Where did that come from? Kyanna couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Sounds like you wanna take him out instead of me. Going through a dry patch there, eh Nora?"

"Nope. Me? Never." With that, Nora reached for her coat and got up, throwing on her denim. She gave her little cousin a pat on the shoulder, flashing her that trademark coolness. "I'll be over at your place around eight tonight. Keep it real boss."

"Later!"

Off Nora went, out the door and across the street to the bus stand. Where was she staying in town, anyway?

A vibration from her phone? Kyanna pulled herself away from that thought, quick and eager to check her messages.

"Oh? It's from Mike."

He still wanted to know where they'd be meeting tonight. Where in town was the best place to meet with one of your closest friends? Somewhere nice, comfortable, but not too personal. This wasn't quite date level. Not unless she made it that way.

"Of course. Turtle Bay!"

Working her thumbs in overtime against the screen, she set her plan into motion.

 _'Message sent.'_

Tonight, Kyanna would put her feelings on the line.

"Mikey," she smiled. "Not letting you get away from me."

 **Continued in Hairdresser**

* * *

 **So, there you have it. Did you enjoy the read? Would you like to see more of Kyanna in the series? Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know. I'm always grateful for the feedback. If you ask me, Kyanna doesn't get enough love out of all of the Hunie girls. Her and Lola both.  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next Hunie chapter!**


End file.
